Symphonia Academy
by Death Skater
Summary: Hiatus. Teachers, students, and one dormlike house room to stay. Let the war begin.
1. 1 out of 9

**Volt's Temple is the most retarded place… EVER** Well, already writing a story, but I had to xD What if… What **if** they were school kids stuck together in one big dorm, with some teachers.

_Edit_

8/16/07 There are some minor changes here.

**Disclaimer** Death Skater does not own Tales of Symphonia or any of the other Tales games featured here. They belong to Namco. Ya'll got no right to sue me. Oh, yes, any possible appearances of people named Kurou, Shirou, Faythe, Rinku, or Lune are mine, so not stealing.

* * *

Lloyd Irving

I wonder how exactly this happened. It was a normal day when Colette, Genis, and I were applying to Symphonia Academy. Apparently it was some big high class school that Genis applied for. Colette applied too, just to see if she was capable of making it. Well… I didn't want to be alone, and if Colette and Genis got accepted… I would be. In the end, we all applied and took the exams. I got in… barely.

Man, do I have the weirdest teachers or what? I mean, ok, Raine Sage, Genis' big sister who was a Professor there, well, she's ok, except for the part where she threw erasers at me. Then another teacher came in and started flirting with her and she threw erasers at him… And well, she happened to call another teacher in the hall… I guess it was painful for that guy. I mean, the Teacher the Professor called literally dragged the flirty teacher out and painful screams could be heard. I felt bad.

Colette Brunel

I feel really bad. The painful screams sounded really brutal. I wish I could've helped, but I guess when someone is like that… There isn't much you can do, is there? I wanted to go apologize for not helping, but Lloyd and Genis wouldn't let me. They said I had nothing to do with it, but I still felt really bad! I even bumped into him, then I apologized and was about to say sorry for the incident earlier where he got hurt, but Lloyd dragged me away before I got the chance.

I'm really happy at Symphonia Academy though! I met an old neighborhood friend of mine, Presea Combatir again. I used to live in a small town called Ozette, but the mom and dad decided to move to Iselia, which was far from Ozette, so I didn't see Presea anymore. To be honest, Ozette was in the place called Tethe'alla and Iselia was in a place called Sylvarant, they were next to each other, but still… Anyway, I think it was Presea, unless someone else has her pink hair!

Genis Sage

Damn it, Colette is way to apologetic. And that red-haired Teacher is an idiot! I mean first, he comes in the middle of class and then when Lloyd, Colette, and I are in his class… He calls me twerp! That stupid teacher! After an hour of trying to confirm whether the Presea girl was the girl Colette knew when she lived on Ozette Lane, well we did. It was her. I mean… She's pretty cute…

"Hey, Genis, you okay? Your face it turning all red." It is?! I didn't know that! Oh crap!

"I-I'm all right, just a little hot!" I replied hastily, just to get Lloyd off my case. Good thing, cause it worked. He just shrugged and said "Well, if you say so."

I'm a bit scared to face Raine after the house incident… Well, not like it affects me since I live in a student dorm now, but it affects her. She was **pissed**.

Raine Sage

Damn that Zelos! The nerve! How dare he come to me and try to flirt, and in the middle of class!? It was a relief that Sheena happened to be by, or I might've just gotten myself a bad reputation by killing that conceited man. I was in the middle of teaching! One of my students, who lived in my town, Colette Brunel, told me that Zelos had several bandages on him that day in class. I wonder what Sheena did to him… I need her to teach me to fight other then chucking books and erasers at my enemies.

What's even worse is… I heard I have to move into a Student Dorm for a few months! Apparently Genis left the stove on… And things didn't end up too pretty. We burnt (Or well, Genis) the majority of the house. Genis says we should find a new place, but I sure don't want to. I'm certain that I'm satisfied with the location of my house, seeing as it is a walking distance from the Academy, so I demanded they do construction on it as I see fit, and so the Principal asked me to stay in a Student Dorm. They told me they needed someone to keep watch of the wild things going on.

Kratos Aurion

This is going to be an interesting year. As usual, Raine was complaining about Zelos's flirtatious attitude. He came into the Teacher's Lounge with cuts, a lump on his head, and bruises. Sheena spoke up, "Well, it's about time you woke up."

"But Sheena, you hit me so hard! I guess my Violent Demonic Banshee was just speaking words of love through her actions. You know you should try going to a Therapist, they can--" Was all he said to her, curtailing his mini-speech, before he realized he had signed his very own death wish by making those claims. Apparently Sheena walked up to him and pushed the Teacher to the ground, rather painfully stepped on his limbs and dumped her can of soda on his face before she stomped out, without forgetting to kick his head.

I'm surprised the pitiful man isn't dead yet. Honestly, at one point (Maybe this was when I was half asleep or when Zelos decided to force sake down my throat at a party.) I thought maybe it's just his ghost we were talking to.

Sheena Fujibayashi

Well, that Zelos Wilder had it coming! First, he tried to flirt with Raine, one of my friends, in the middle of her teaching session and then when I drag him out, try to flirt his way out of getting hurt! I hope that taught him something! Oh, who am I kidding? It's impossible to teach an imbecile like that. I'm curious how a man like that received a job in the first place. I guess I like my students, although that Lloyd kid is a little dense. I met Colette too. I remember her, a little girl who came by Mizuho a lot when she was little. That was when she lived in Ozette. There was a forest between our towns. Gaoracchia Forest, it was fairly big, but made climbing over the mountain to get the other side which was where Mizuho was, well, absolutely nothing. The little girl came over for wishing tags and good lucky charms a lot. She stopped coming after moving to Iselia so I guess things got a little quiet.

This is going to be a long year. I heard that I have to live in a Student Dorm because the two teachers, Cacao and Marble are going off to visit Chocolat, their daughter/granddaughter because she got sick. Celsius and Luna, the Dorm Advisors offered to teach until the two get back, so Principal Martel asked me be a Dorm Advisor. I heard Raine got trapped in a student dorm too. Maybe I won't be so alone.

Zelos Wilder

Man, my Violent Demonic Banshee is still as merciless as ever! That **hurt**… a lot! I guess what Principal Martel told me made my day though. I get to stay in the middle Dormitory! It's the dorm between the Boy's Dormitory and Girl's Dormitory that Celsius and Luna, the Dorm Advisors use. It's a shame they have to act as substitutes while Marble and Cacao are taking care of Chocolat, so they can't stay there for now. I heard Luna is crashing with Undine and Celsius is moving in with the Sylph sisters.

I have some cute students this year! My Ultra Cool Beauty and Voluptuous Hunny are still here this year (I swear, I wonder every year if I'm annoying them enough to make them transfer schools!) and some cute girl students. There was this Colette girl who seemed so nice and pretty cute. She had a friend, Presea, who I heard about. I heard she's super strong or something. I'm a little scared… Seles e-mailed me and said she's going to visit. I mean, it's not like I don't want her to, but she'll cut my time with my Violent Banshee.

Presea Combatir

There was a 67 chance someone was stalking me, definitely. It was just Colette Brunel though, the ditzy girl who used to live in Ozette before she moved to Iselia. I'm surprised she made it to Symphonia Academy, one of the most prestigious schools in all of Symphonia, thus why it got the name _Symphonia_ Academy. To be honest, the exams were not difficult at all.

These outfits feel somewhat odd. I'm not accustomed to wearing a white blouse with a black tie and black skirt. This is just the Spring-Summer uniform. The Autumn-Winter uniform was… stockings, long sleeves, and a coat for outdoors. Principal Martel gave me my Dorm room today, room 94, to be exact. She said it was probably crowded since I had to live in the Dorm Advisor's mini-dorm house in between the Boys' Dorm and Girls' Dorm, due to the room I was supposed to move into having rats found in it and it was being inspected.

I walked outside, heading to the dorm. I fumbled with my fingers until I got the right key, since Alicia had a habit of sticking a bunch of key chains on my key ring. It's a memento, or so she said. I creaked open the door, only to have met not the dorm advisors, but two teachers sitting next to each other, and another practically dead one.

"Um, excuse me?"

Regal Bryant

This was going to be fun, if Zelos doesn't decide to throw another party and nearly get us all fired. I opened the doors to my new room. Principal Martel needed a Dorm Advisor or two because Celsius and Luna had to be substitutes, so I had to fill in for them. I only met to see Zelos looking half-dead, Presea, Sheena, Kratos, Genis, and Raine discussing something while Lloyd dug through the Fridge.

"What is going on?" I asked curiously, raising an eyebrow. (Note: No shackles here.) Everyone turned my heads to me, and began explaining the whole situation.

"This will be interesting." I commented, just when Zelos jolted up.

"Oh, and Seles is visiting too!" Zelos said, but it was more like a warning beforehand.

"Oh… No… Anyone, but her! I'm out of here!" Sheena said, jumping up and heading towards the door, but Zelos grabbed and hugged her ankle. I was sure she was thankful she didn't wear a skirt today.

"Get off me Zelos! You know how I feel about that girl!" Sheena said, kicking Zelos's head.

"Um, Professor Sage, Mr. Bryant, Mr. Aurion, what's going on?" Lloyd inquired, but we all shook their heads, but the students took it as a sign that those two have a bad relationship, which was true.

On the Dormitory that night _(No longer a POV)_

"I'm hungry!" Lloyd complained, but only to have Sheena chuck a spoon at his forehead.

"Hey, what--!" Lloyd began, but Sheena cut him off. "Next time, it's going to be a fork." Lloyd took this as a warning, since he didn't need nor want a scar on his forehead shaped like 4 dots.

"That's my voluptuous babe, always--!" Zelos began too, but was shut up when there was a knife right next to him, planted on the wall, centimeters away from his face. Sheena didn't even turn to make another threat, since flinging a knife; it was centimeters away from his face. Zelos had to be smart enough to take that as a good warning, right? Wrong, because he didn't.

"Now no need to get violent, right?" Zelos asked nervously chuckling. At that time, he and Lloyd stay in the living room while Sheena, Colette, Genis, Regal stayed to cook dinner. Kratos had left a short while ago to negotiate with Principal Martel and Vice-Principal Mithos in order to find a possible way to avoid this. Raine was told to clean up because Genis feared her presence in the kitchen. Presea went to the convenience store to find the essentials, fans, ice, food, and all the commonly known items.

Zelos practically screamed when he nearly avoided the second knife that stabbed the floor he sat on. There was something different; it was a butcher knife. He looked at his now bleeding finger, acting like a picky little kid.

"Sheena! You cut me!" Zelos complained, showing finger to Sheena, even though she dare not look at his puppy face, but ended up doing so, anyway.

"Zelos, you're such a child. It's a small cut, big deal." Sheena said, turning her head away.

"But it hurts! Kiss it, Sheena!" Zelos whined again, irritating the short-temped teacher. The flirtatious Teacher would never miss a chance to get a kiss from Sheena, the hard-to-get girl, even if it was on her finger. Lloyd was in awe. He never expected a Teacher to be so childish, even Zelos Wilder. He and Zelos didn't hear the kitchen conversation though.

"Sheena, you should at least say sorry!" Colette scolded, washing a few fruits and vegetables.

"He had it coming!" Sheena replied slamming the knife which was cutting the vegetable.

"I don't blame her. I surprised she missed on purpose, I think I would've hit his arm or something." Genis replied, pulling out some spaghetti noodles and tossing them into the pot of boiling water.

"Genis, who taught you to be so violent?!" Colette asked, turning to the premature boy.

"Raine." He answered plainly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Although his speech is childish, I think an apology is due, Sheena." Regal said, mixing the curry, while vegetables were slowly added.

"Fine, but it's only because it's from another teacher. I don't take orders from my students, they take orders from me." Sheena said, opening the drawer for a bandage.

"Because you are like a dictator." Genis mumbled, but felt a hand grasp his head, threatening to shove his head in the boiling hot water.

"Hey, don't be surprised to find a knife next to you when you wake up." Sheena said, releasing her grasp and Genis breathing deeply and calmly, but he was scared. Sheena stepped out of the kitchen, which really had no door.

"Fine, I'm sorry, happy?" Sheena said, walking forward to the Teacher.

"Now kiss it!" Zelos said, talking in a spoiled child's voice. She crouched down and removed the paper covering the bandage and stuck it around Zelos's cut finger.

"Kiss it!" He continued to complain. Sheena was on the verge of considering Genis's comment about really hitting him with a knife, but held herself back. She pulled the finger towards her face, hesitant, but swallowed her pride and kissed the single finger. Zelos smirked widely, before saying, "Now let me return the favor." Sheena was taken back by what he said, but even more taken back when he did what he did.

Zelos grasped Sheena's wrist and pulled her towards him and he…

He kissed her.

"Oh my god!" Lloyd exclaimed, crawling away from the two while Sheena **acted** like she was two shocked to react. Zelos pulled away and grinned widely, and Sheena realized everyone in the house just saw. Red as a tomato, Sheena without words, stomped into the kitchen, tearing open a drawer. Zelos looked curiously when Sheena arrived back out, hands behind her back. When he looked, Sheena revealed her hands, various knives of different kinds, sitting in between her delicate-appearing fingers.

"Zelos Wilder, you will **pay**!" Sheena said, glaring daggers at him. As if the poor guy didn't need more knifes.

"W-wait, Sheena!" Zelos said, backing away, making a run for it while Sheena attempted to strike knives at him, only hitting walls.

* * *

**5 pieces of Shadow?! You have to be kidding me!** Ooh, 7 pages. A long chapter in my terms. I think I really like the outcome of this xD Couples will be: 

Lloyd x Colette

Genis x Presea

Sheena x Zelos (Obviously, after what you just saw.)

Kratos x Raine

I feel bad for Regal all by himself, maybe I'll bring in Alicia!

_Preview_

Although I couldn't see she was crying, I knew she wasn't happy. She was holding her tears back, I just knew it. I raised my arms and pulled her into a light embrace.

"**I protect you, no matter what, so that stuff won't happen anymore, ok?" **I told her, promising her that I'd keep her away from that kind of trauma.

"**Thank you." **Was all she said, but I understood it was more then that.

I was trying not to cry, but it was so hard, holding back the tears beginning to well up in my eyes. He stood there, stunned and I couldn't blame him. I felt my self pulled into a light embrace. It was him. Good he couldn't see it, since I was turning a little red.

"**I protect you, no matter what, so that stuff won't happen anymore, ok?" **He told me. I was so thankful he was right there, because it hurt to be by myself.

"**Thank you." **I replied, but I was sure the moment he heard that, he knew it meant more then just a thanks.

_End Preview_

And here's a teaser, just for you! This may be a little inappropriate, but it's not a lemon, really.

_Teaser_

"We shouldn't…" She told him, but he placed a finger lightly on her lips.

"It's fine. No one will bother us." He replied calmly and moved his arm back to her waist. Her arms were laced around his neck. He leaned in and kissed her, and she kissed him back. They only separated themselves when they ran out of the breath. He kissed her neck and she fiddled with his hair. Soon he came back up and kissed her a second time, this time, it was as one might call it, Second base. Yes, he slipped a tongue into her mouth. Just then the knob turned, but just when she was about to separate and pull away, he wouldn't let her, moving one hand to her head and keeping her kissing him, only because he didn't seem to notice the door and didn't know why the girl would stop so suddenly.

That's when the door busted open, only to have the boy opening it, stumbling back.

She and the man stopped and looked at the boy; white haired and innocent. "I'm sorry!" He choked out and the couple blushed furiously. Everyone rushed over to find the man with one arm holding the back of the girl's head and another holding her waist, while the girl head her hands laced around head neck, intertwined with his hair.

"Why you…" One girl said, twitching. "How dare you seduce my brother?!"

_End Teaser_

Well, it's sort of obvious who was in the room having fun, neh? Please don't hurt me for not putting this in this chapter. I was so tempted, but then I'd end up rushing the relationship, so I stopped myself. It should appear in the next few upcoming chapters, in POV version.

This has been edited, 6/12/07.

Please Read and Review!


	2. On a Drunken Night

**-twitch- I can't find the Sacred Stone.** Yay, I review XD! Of course, that's just because I was sappy in my other story. I feel dumb. I'm starting to feel depressed about not playing Tales of Symphonia. One would say, then play it you moron! Well, I want to, but I can't find the damned Sacred Stone and when I tried getting back to Tethe'alla through to Tower of Salvation, I got lost, three times. I think I went in a circle then.

Sheena How dare you…

Naiya-chan Huh, what? Is there something on my face?

Sheena You let that **thing** kiss me! –points to Zelos-

Zelos Aw, my voluptuous hunny, no need to be embarrassed.

Sheena Embaressed!? Oh, for the love of…!

Raine Denial…

Sheena Oh yeah? What about your secret crush on—

Raine –covers Sheena's mouth- I'm sorry! I can't hear you! Let's talk about this somewhere quieter! –begins dragging Sheena away-

Sheena Mmph! –flails arms-

Kratos Raine, what's going on?

Raine Ooh, nothing!

I guess I've been occupying myself with my newly bought Harvest Moon for DS, and damn it, I was going to try and marry Keria for my second file, but I mean, I'm not much of a miner and she likes really expensive things.

I've grown an obsession.

Yuan Zhao Taichou, here's why Zelos hasn't been fired…

He flirts with the other female teachers and female staff and whenever someone thinks of getting him fired, they won't allow it.

Anyway, I've changed something things. There's no real Ozette Lane or what not. Rather, Sylvarant and Tethe'alla are two different countries, states, whatever you want to call them. Ozette, Mizuho, Iselia, etc, are towns. The whole thing is Symphonia. You could say Symphonia is divided in half and what not.

**Disclaimer** Death Skater does not own Tales of Symphonia or any of the Tales games possibly featured in here. You all have no right to sue me, understood? Oh, but any possible appearances by people named Kurou, Shirou, Lune, Faythe, or Rinku; they're mine, so don't touch'em.

* * *

Lloyd's POV

Damn it, that was wrong. I did not need to see them kiss. Its one thing to have to watch in one of Colette's chick flicks because the bats her little eyelashes at me, but it's a whole 'nother can of worms when you see your teacher kiss another one of your teachers. That's just disturbing on various levels. Of course, it was sort of funny to see Zelos (I should be calling him Mr. Wilder, but I feel stupid when I do.) stuck with knives around him. I was laughing hysterically. Damn, that night was nuts. Well, dinner was pretty good. Regal is a pretty good cook, surprisingly. Oh, Seles, Zelos's sister came over too. She's a nice girl, but she seems a little abusive, like Sheena, but in fact, looks like she hates Sheena.

Well… Um… We ate dinner a little later, since we had to clean up. It was by then Sheena cooled down and Zelos was let free, but during dinner, I wonder what was making Zelos keep going "ow!" and so forth, probably Sheena kicking his shin under the table. Seles was scolding him for making noises at the table, not caring who did it. Well, Zelos brought something though… Alcohol, yes, a stupid teacher like him brought alcohol. God, I was scared. First, he downed alcohol and Sheena was moving away, but he whisked her away to who knows where. Seles would've followed her, but apparently, she downed some of that alcohol and god, who knows why.

Colette's POV

I felt so ashamed. I drank alcohol… I'm underage! I shouldn't have been drinking! Oh, if dad were to find out, I'd never step foot in Symphonia Academy again! Zelos took Sheena somewhere elsewhere, and I'm a little scared of the results. I would've gone after them, but Lloyd convinced me otherwise. (AN: We all know where this is leading XD!) Seles had a little alcohol and now she's a bit tipsy. She can't walk in a straight line without hitting a wall. Kratos tried to leave, but Raine ended up taking a sip and then drank a whole bottle by herself. I was shocked! I never knew the Professor had it in her! Then she convinced Kratos to drink some. I'm a little scared.

Genis is still hiding in the cabinets. He told us Raine got drunk one and nearly walked right out the window or their house. I'm even more worried. What if the Professor pushes someone out of the window?! Good thing I only had a little bit, so I don't think anything drastic will happen. Regal already escaped to his room and so far no one has been able to open his door. I think he shoved his desk, books, and bed near the door. It's awfully hard to push. Presea was trying to pull Genis out of the cabinet, but he keeps saying "I'm going to die out there," but he's twelve, I would've been screaming that too.

Genis's POV

Crap, crap, crap, she's drunk, she's drunk. Raine Sage, my sister, is drunk! God and she got Kratos drunk, just by a tad. Damn it, damn it, damn it! I'm not leaving the kitchen cabinet, heck no. Presea keeps trying to drag me out though. I hope from the bottom of my heart that Raine doesn't notice and stays away. Wait, the door just opened! Who the—crap! It's Raine! She's coming… Oh no, oh no, no, no. I'm in for it. That's just when I grab Presea's hand and make like a rat and get out of there.

"Geeeeeeniiiiiis! Get back heeerre!" I heard her slur. I think I'll come back in two hours and get in through a window. Yes, that's an intelligent plan, indeed it is.

"Presea, are you okay?" I asked, worry plastered on my face. At least it providing a sort of helping from letting that blush creep onto my face.

"Yes, I am, thank you. Genis, are you all right as well?" Presea asked monotonously. Now that blush was really getting on my nerves.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks," I replied casually. I looked back at the path leading to the dorm, "This is going to be a long year, a very long one."

"Indeed it will be," Presea replied, looking at the large dormitory with madness raging inside of it, "Just like old times…"

"Huh, old times?" I asked, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, did I say something? Forgive me, I was just mumbling nonsense." Presea apologized. I was curious on what was on her mind, but forcing her to talk about would probably make her hate me, so I decided to keep my mouth shut.

"All right, if you say so." I answered. There was no use in prying the information out. They did say curiosity killed the cat. Let's hope that wasn't literal, since I'm not interested in being decapitated. Really, Presea could be a mad man when she needs to and it's scary. I remember Colette told me this old guy named Vharley who lived in Presea's block decided to be a smart-ass and make fun of Presea's older sister, Alicia. Yeah, she nearly killed him. I could've sworn Presea told me she had a **little** sister named Alicia, not an older one, but then I'm pretty sure Colette said older. Hm… Maybe she has two sisters named Alicia? No, that wouldn't make sense. Maybe I'm becoming delusional…

"Genis, Genis, are you okay?" Presea asked, tugging on my sleeve.

"Ah!" I cried, startled. Due to being taken back by the sudden notice, that blush made it onto my face, "Oh, Presea, yeah?"

"I've been calling you for the last five minutes. You looked like you were thinking really hard." Presea replied.

Chance! "Oh, I've been wondering. Presea, do you have a little sister?" I inquired innocently. Thing is, I was looking straight at her though.

"Um, yes, I do." Presea answered. I could tell she was worrying a little.

"Did you have an older sister?" I asked, darting at her with another question

"… No, I only have had and have a little sister." Presea darted back at me with another answer.

"Then why did Colette tell me the story about when you when ballistic when that old guy named Vharley insulted your **older** sister?" I ask, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Who… Who told you about that?" Presea asked me, her face growing as hard as stone.

Kratos's POV

I feel dizzy… and drunk. Damn it, Raine! At least I can still walk in a straight line. I'm not so sure about Raine or Seles though. She's been calling for Genis, even though she just saw him walk out the door with Presea. He made a good call, getting away from his drunken sibling. I'm a little scared of what will happen now. Regal was smart to go to his room right when Zelos mentioned "wine" and "I brought some!" since then, no one could break down the door. People say he's taken everything heavy and propped it against the door. Even the bed he's sleeping on. I wish I could do that now, but if I do, I think something might fall on me instead or when I prop everything up against the door, some drunken person will be in the room.

Lloyd and Colette were hiding under the table. I wonder where exactly Zelos took Sheena. I'm assuming I'll find him half-dead when everyone finds them. I hope so. He deserves such a punishment, bringing wine. How impossibly stupid can he get!? There are students here too! Oh dear, if Principal Martel—no, Vice-Principal Mithos discovered, we wouldn't see tomorrow. As for the other teachers, well, depends on who it is. The Sylph sister would probably just scold us, but stay quiet. Celsius might actually ask for a shot cup. Undine would probably scold us as well, but shush about the events. Maxwell that old man would just laugh at us. Luna would yell at us then send Aska, her pet bird, (Everyone says it's a mutant. It's abnormally big.) after Zelos. Origin would too, lecture us about the occurrence. In other words, the majority would just treat us like children and hit us. Yuan might beat the living daylights out of me, or try to, for letting this happen.

Sheena's POV

Why that teacher! How dare he! I was going to take my leave and then he whisks me off to his room! Oh when I'm through with him, he'll wish he'd never met Sheena Fujibayashi! I don't know what came over me! Letting myself get pulled into his little trap. Ugh, I hate you Zelos Wilder! Maybe it was those pretty blue eyes or that red—Wait! What the hell am I saying?! I should be ashamed to say such things! Damn it, Zelos is starting to mess with me. Then again, I mean, every time I look at him, I want to play with his hair and—Crap, crap, crap! I will not give into the temptation! I am Sheena Fujibayashi, of Mizuho; no way will I give in so easily! Hm… I think I know what to do.

He was guiding me to a bed and to his slight surprise (It was written all over his face), I sat down and let him on. He followed suit and looked into my eyes. I was a little surprised to see that he wasn't as drunk as he let on. In fact, he looked he had the same millimeter tall amount of sanity he had on a daily basis. It was like that for a few minutes.

Zelos's POV

Man! Was I on fire or what?! My Violent Demonic Banshee actually complied. I'm in awe. Am I awesome of what? As of now, I was just staring into her eyes, like she was staring into mine. I guess my hotness paid off. I slowly moved my hand to her cheek and gently caressed it. I could tell she was a little surprised with the look on her face, but in seconds, she calmed and let me go on. I was worried a little; that she might run off any minute or I'd wake up dreaming, after all, Sheena was one girl no man could ever go up to and flirt with without getting in some sort of trouble or getting on her bad side, like me. In a swift movement, my lips were on hers. She didn't respond, so I was assuming she was still in shock, like last time. Heh, in my head, I just hit that little one-hundred in the middle of the dart board.

I must be dreaming. She's agreeing, I tell you! The Great Sheena Fujibayashi, of Mizuho, who I could never get to even give me a hug after not seeing each other for awhile, was kissing me, **kissing **_**me**_! Hah, if I live through this and I'm not hallucinating or dreaming and I'm really kissing a pillow, then I can't wait to brag to all the guy teachers! We separated for a moment, for a quick breather, but the kiss was really that long. Before I could kiss her a second time she…

Presea's POV

"…Who told you about that?" I asked darkly, my expression probably looked frustrated and I didn't blame myself. I've been trying to keep silent about that for a long time. No one needed to know about the other Alicia.

"Colette was telling a story about it." Genis replied with his arms crossing his chest still. His expression mirrored mine.

"Colette…" I felt myself whisper. I couldn't get angry at her. She had moved before Alicia... died.

"Well?" Genis asked and he didn't look like he was about to give in. I could've easily turned away and shut my mouth, but something told me to tell him, it's like he deserved to know, even though I barely knew Genis.

"All right… It went like this. My father, Sieg, married my mom, Renee. They had two kids, me and Alicia. Mom died about a day after I was born, so I never knew much about her. Daddy was in depression at the time, so he didn't take much care of me, which left it to Alicia. She was always doting on me and I grew to love her like any sister would. Daddy was a lumberjack, but soon, he got sick from the depression and was laying in bed a lot… So we were losing money. Alicia was never the type to hold axes. She had a slightly weak body," I began, but from the look on his face, he didn't understand why I didn't talk about it, if nothing bad was happening yet, "Mommy didn't want me to have a weak body, so she ate healthy and when I was born, I was a healthy and strong child, so I took upon the job of being a lumberjack. People thought it was unnatural for a girl my age to be able to cut wood, so people avoided me."

"Alicia left for a town called Altamira which was a long way across the sea. She said she read a pamphlet about it and it was a bustling and beautiful city, so she went to find work. I mailed her a lot, but one day, she just stopped. I waited ages, and by then, Daddy was working again. He even got re-married to lady named Marie, who was a nice lady and said we should go to Altamira and check out what's wrong. We left… and Alicia," I was about to finish, but Genis interrupted me.

"Alicia died, didn't she?" Genis asked, his face plastered with understanding.

"Yes, she died… We tried to find out who her murderer was, but it seemed no one truly knew and higher-ups would not speak with us," I continued my tale, "I took it the hardest and fell into a depression like daddy. She was like a small-mother figure, and I loved her. She took care of me when she knew daddy couldn't."

"I wasn't even there when Marie—mommy gave birth… A small child and she said we should name her Alicia…" I added, knowing it was to end soon.

"Little Alicia would come up to me all the time and hold my hand and smile at me; it was like she was telling me that it was okay… It was like that for her first few months, but I never replied. Then daddy became sick again. I felt guilty seeing mommy take care of daddy, Alicia, and I. She had to get money too, but then Alicia came crying to me. I didn't know why I, "I continued hastily," And Then I realized mommy wasn't home, she was too busy. So I picked up Alicia and rocked her asleep. She made giggling sounds when I did. Then I realized when she was sleeping how stupid I was being. How selfish and pathetic. I could've helped out, yet I sat there, moping the day away and I knew… Alicia, big sister Alicia would never have liked me doing this. I made a promise to my little sister… That I'd take care of her and be an older sister like Alicia."

Genis merely looked at me, as if hurt. He could probably tell how bad I felt.

Genis's POV

Although I couldn't see she was crying, I knew she wasn't happy. She was holding her tears back, I just knew it. I raised my arms and pulled her into a light embrace.

"**I protect you, no matter what, so that stuff won't happen anymore, ok?" **I told her, promising her that I'd keep her away from that kind of trauma.

"**Thank you." **Was all she said, but I understood it was more then that.

Presea's POV

I was trying not to cry, but it was so hard, holding back the tears beginning to well up in my eyes. He stood there, stunned and I couldn't blame him. I felt my self pulled into a light embrace. It was him. Good he couldn't see it, since I was turning a little red.

"**I protect you, no matter what, so that stuff won't happen anymore, ok?" **He told me. I was so thankful he was right there, because it hurt to be by myself.

"**Thank you." **I replied, but I was sure the moment he heard that, he knew it meant more then just a thanks.

Regal's POV

Children these days, Zelos had to be a stupid and bring alcohol. Alcohol, honestly, how dense can one become? There were students in here. And how bad of an influence he was being, especially to Seles! Seles was his sister! They say monkey see, monkey do. Luckily I left to me room once I heard him utter that sentence. I propped up everything against my wall, even the bed; although, I merely put the bed there. I was still capable of sleeping on it, but it was rather difficult, considering how noisy things were. I felt a little guilty, leaving the students out there to fend on their own. Kratos was there, so things wouldn't have gone too overboard, correct?

Oh how I dearly wish Marble and Cacao would hurry back so I could walk out of this living nightmare. If the year is going to continue like this, I'd best quite right now. I don't think I'm capable of living through the school year without _accidentally_ killing someone, although, it may not be an accident.

_That Night… (No Longer a POV)_

Raine was already asleep and Kratos was on the verge, but he lived. Lloyd and Colette looked from under the table. No one was really going wild anymore. Genis and Presea returned, sitting on the couch talking about who knows what. Genis decided he best hunt down Zelos and Sheena and leave Regal alone. Of course, he didn't know what they were doing, oh how he'd regret making such a mistake as to look for them.

"We shouldn't…" Sheena told him, but Zelos placed a finger lightly on her lips.

"It's fine. No one will bother us." He replied calmly and moved his arm back to her waist. Sheena's arms were laced around his neck. Zelos leaned in and kissed her, and she kissed him back. They only separated themselves when they ran out of the breath. He kissed her neck and she fiddled with his hair. Soon Zelos came back up and kissed her a second time, this time, it was as one might call it, Second base. Yes, he slipped a tongue into her mouth. Just then the knob turned, but just when Sheena was about to separate and pull away, Zelos wouldn't let her, moving one hand to her head and keeping her kissing him, only because he didn't seem to notice the door and didn't know why Sheena would stop so suddenly.

That's when the door busted open, only to have the boy opening it, stumbling back.

She and the man stopped and looked at the boy; white haired and innocent. "I'm sorry!" Genis choked out and the couple blushed furiously. Everyone rushed over to find Zelos with one arm holding the back of Sheena's head and another holding her waist, while Sheena head her hands laced around head neck, intertwined with his hair.

"Why you…" Seles said, twitching. "How dare you seduce my brother?!"

* * *

**Oh! Abyssion was SO OWNED.** I'm sorry for the long time to update. I was working on this on and off, and I'm getting obsessed with El Cazador de la Bruja. Oh, in Harvest Moon, I've heard that if you marry Celia, there's a chance the pond might get blown away in a Hurricane, so I've decided on Keria, since people have been able to marry her.

Oh, and I owned Abyssion.

I screamed when I did XD It took me 8 times to beat him and that's my record.

I took the Zelos Path (Spoiler) I miss Kratos. I'm going to replay the game and do the Kratos path in that one and I'm gonna cry when I have…

Oh, expect updates to be a tad slower. I'm a little sad lately. I was going to have to go to Summer School and Korea too. The Korea ordeal made me have to cancel going to camp with my best friend. I didn't want to. Then we decided I'm not going. I still have to go to Summer School, but I found out it's only for a month and I don't need to wake up at some shit early time like on a normal day, so it brought my hopes up. I also convinced my "parental-unit" to buy me a game for sending me to that Child Labor Center.

So summer vacation won't be all that crappy. Hopefully, they mean that I go to Summer School **this** month, which means I only have to go a few months and my whole July will give me utter freedom, since it's the only month that I have which has absolutely no school in it. If it's an August, meh, that means I can skip a day, because my birthday is in August. It better not be a crap birthday like last year.


	3. Dodge Ball Abyss

**Key to my Heart** No, I'm not dead, if that's what you thought. I'm just a lazy writer. I suppose little reviews have been bringing down my spirit. It's amazing how people tend to read stories, but never review.

I recently read the Tactics manga! It was absolutely hilarious! I was cracking up. I got my friend to read it too! She likes the series now. I'm so proud.

I beat Niflheim. That's amazing for someone as lazy as I am. I love Cooking Mama; such an enjoyable game. Oh, summer school is 9:30 to 10:45/50. Not so bad. I have private art lessons too, but she chose a bad day, considering was tired, very tired.

'Kay, I'll stop ranting! Oh, I'm about to work on three new stories, two being a Tales of Phantasia and Tales of Symphonia crossover.

Just to say… I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I'm such a lazy bum! Oh… For those who read Hold my hand and Nursery, they've been put on hold. Reasons why have been displayed on my Profile. By the way, don't be surprised to find my username changed or a new title for Hold my hand since that title was on a whim.

**Disclaimer** Death Skater does not own Tales of Symphonia or any of the other Tales games featured here. They belong to Namco. Ya'll got no right to sue me. Oh, yes, any possible appearances of people named Kurou, Shirou, Faythe, Rinku, or Lune are mine, so not stealing.

* * *

Lloyd Irving

Oh, sensei, do I pity you or what? Sheena just beat Zelos crapless. Seles threatened to take Zelos away from Symphonia Academy and back to their hometown, Meltokio. I heard that place was a real bustling place. Oh, I've noticed Genis and Presea eyeing each other. I wonder; did he make a move? If he did, Genis Sage, I've never felt so proud of you in my life.

Suddenly, a cry of pain was administered.

And it was from me.

"You better be paying attention, Lloyd Irving!" Professor Sage shouted, pointing her index finger. I rubbed my head solemnly, not even bothering to reply. I knew she'd just get something more painful… Or sick **Anise** on me… again. My eyes turned towards **Senel**, one of the students and a friend of mine, somewhat. He merely shook his head in shame and mouthed the words _Smooth move, Einstein._ I just glared at him while he shrugged and turned towards the board.

Colette Brunel

I was getting a little bored, honestly. We were playing dodge ball in Phys Ed. I had already gotten knocked out. Sheena said that whichever team wins, gets to verse her, **Mr. Cecil**, and a few other teachers, whom she and **Mr. Cecil** will gather up. I let out a sigh… That was unlike me.

"Colette, what's wrong?" One of my friends, **Mint** asked, taking a seat beside me, just being knocked out.

"Oh, it's nothing, really!" I replied, frantically flailing my arms in front of me. Mint nodded and smiled in return. I was sure she wouldn't make me explain. I continued looking at the gym, waiting for the game to finish. It was almost done! Our class was a little big, so teams weren't small. I was on Team 1, whose only survivors were **Rid**, **Genis**, and **Leon**. The opposing team had the upper hand, consisting of **Chelsea**, **Meredy**, **Farah**, **Kyle**, and **Mao**.

Genis Sage

I'm scared… very scared. Those dodge balls were flying… very fast. I swear one will knock me unconscious. Damn it, was **Rid** stupid or something?! … I shouldn't have to ask that. He _had_ to tell **Farah** her face looked funny when she was upset. Now she was flinging balls at us like there was no tomorrow! I was running around, trying not to be hit.

"**Rid**! This is your fault!" I shouted, dodging yet another ball.

"**Farah**! I'm sorry!" **Rid** apologized, avoiding a dodge ball, just as I did.

Soon enough, the flurry of balls ceased. I looked and noticed **Farah** still angry, but weaponless. I looked at the floor my feet stood on. There were no balls on the other side. I suddenly felt a largely evil idea strike my head. I looked at **Rid**, who had the same lopsided grin. **Leon** didn't even glance at us, but I don't think it was my imagination that I saw him smile, even for a split second.

Raine Sage

Really, that Lloyd, never paying attention! Who does he think he is? This was an important part of history! The Great Kharlan war… Such an amazing event took place in history! How dare Lloyd find it boring? If I were to pop quiz everyone on this right now, I'm sure he'd straight-out fail! I began writing on the chalkboard when I heard a light snoring. I flat-out dropped the piece of chalk my hand had already began snapping in half and turned to Lloyd. I had it.

"Lloyd Irving…" I whispered venomously, I headed over with a large text book in hand, "Wake up!"

A second cry of pain was administered; and it was from the same person.

Lloyd rubbed his unfortunate cranium after the blow had been dealt. I hit him with the large text book. It's surprising that Lloyd hasn't gotten a concussion yet, truly. He mumbled incoherent words. I was sure to ask him what those words were later. I suppose I should be a bit easier on the child. Report Cards were going home soon. I'm sure Dirk will deprive him and food and torture the poor, not-so poor child.

Kratos Aurion

Ah, to be free of classes… It felt quite a nice to relax on the couch with a can of soda in the Teachers' Lounge. Luckily for me, my class was in Phys Ed, giving me some time to myself. That was… until a certain trio came and two of those people were… **Asch** and **Luke**; god, why them, of all people? They knew how to bicker and they knew how to do it for quite a long time, if I say so myself.

"It's not my fault you slipped!" **Luke** argued, defending his name.

"Well maybe if you hadn't spilt the honey, maybe I wouldn't have tripped dreck!" **Asch** barked back.

"It was an accident, and you should've been more careful anyway!" **Luke** advised loudly.

"**Asch**, why were you in the Home Economics class anyway?" **Tear**, their other companions asked, determined to end the pair's senseless bickering. **Asch** didn't answer, but merely asked why **Luke** was there. The two didn't answer and **Tear**, walked ahead of them, apparently satisfied by her work. Apparently, the two came to me, ready to share their sides of the story when Sheena suddenly busted into the room, followed by Raine and Regal.

Sheena Fujibayashi

I walked in the hallway, Raine, Regal, and Kratos.

"And why exactly have you called us to the gym for, Sheena?" Raine asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, I had promised the students in Phys Ed that the winning team gets to verse a few teachers, which **Guy** and I gather up." I answered, without stopping.

"Is that so… Then who has **Guy** gathered up?" Kratos inquired.

"… I don't know, but I have an ominous feeling that I won't like them much." I replied, but I didn't answer anymore then that. Knowing **Guy**, he'd probably get **Luke**, **Asch** and some one that he's good friends with… and not a girl. Everyone in school knew about **Guy**'s gynophobia, yet, he had a fan club and some girls seemed to like chasing him down the halls. He really needs to get over that, like how Raine and **Chloe** should get over their hydrophobia, but hey, maybe it'll happen overtime… not.

"Who's the winning team?" Regal suddenly asked. I guess it was to break that awkward silence.

Zelos Wilder

I was teaching my class, and then all of a sudden **Guy** comes in. Man, what a random entrance.

"Hey, Zelos, can you come here for a sec.?" **Guy** asked and I shrugged, walking out of the room.

"What's up?" I asked casually.

"Well, you know, the kids in Gym are playing Dodge ball and Sheena and I said that the winning team would verse some teachers! I already called a few other teachers over." He explained. It sounded like a good deal. After all, I could be with voluptuous hunny, even though I'm with her enough during the night. Oh, was it me, or was my week getting better? I grinned and agreed and I quickly entered my room. I told them I'd be back and left **Chloe**, one of the students, in charge.

Presea Combatir

This was… uninteresting. My friends aren't here. Our Teacher, **Will Raynard**, had left to make some copies of papers. We were doing an experiment. It was Science Class. We were doing an experiment before **Mr. Raynard** left. It was on pause, but something was bound to happen. There may not be too many troublesome students, but there were certainly ones that are easily provoked, one of them being **Sync**; my partner. We were mixing chemicals during class, but since **Mr. Raynard** left, it was left at pause. He was staring at the pair diagonally left from us, **Ion** and **Arietta**. He looked jealous; like that look Genis gave when I was talking to Regal or when Raine was talking to Zelos, Kratos, generally any guy around her age.

"**Sync**, might I ask why you are staring **Arietta** and **Ion**?" I asked calmly. He grinded his teeth and glared at me.

"It has nothing to do with you!" **Sync** barked back.

"Your face is turning red." I informed him.

"I know that!" He growled and turned back to stare at the pair again.

Regal Bryant

"Well, we're here." Sheena said and opened the door. Apparently, she was unaware of the winning team, leaving a little bit before the final end. She had expected Kyle's team to win, seeing as they were winning anyway, but much to her surprise, it had been Genis's team who won. Rid and Genis high-fived one another while Leon stood solemnly away from them. It was typical to see something like that.

"All right, everyone on Team Two, get up onto the floor!" Sheena called and the students standing on the bleachers stood up and ran to the floor. That's when Guy came in, followed by Asch, Luke, Natalia, and Zelos, much to Sheena's dismay.

"How could you not invite me, my voluptuous hunny?" Zelos asked, moving towards Sheena. Sheena narrowed her eyes and punched Zelos's head firmly, leaving him to whine.

In Gym Class (_This is no longer a POV_.)

The teachers had the upper hand. The remainders of Team Two were merely Genis, **Leon**, **Rid**, Colette, **Annie**, and **Jay**; in contrast to the Teachers' team, which had **Guy**, **Luke**, **Asch**, Regal, Kratos, Sheena, **Natalia**, and Zelos still standing. Asch quickly picked up a ball and flung it at the field, aiming for kill; Genis, poor thing. **Asch** hit him square in the face. It must have been pretty strong if it pushed Genis back, who inevitable hit the wall behind him, causing a massive headache, or so he claimed. **Asch** was called out and Genis had no choice, but to leave the game as well, seeing as his head just hit a wall and all.

"Genis, are you okay?" Raine asked, while her brother sat aside her, leaning on her arm.

"… Neesan, my head hurts…" Genis replied.

"All right, I'll check it later." Raine replied and patted his head. She followed up by turning to **Asch** who sat next to her, and roughly smacked his head.

"Ow! What was that for!?" **Asch** barked, holding the just-smacked wound.

"That's what you get for hurting him like that! A teacher should know better then hitting a student's head, especially the Self-Defense teacher!" Raine replied, scolding him. While she didn't watch Genis and lectured **Asch**, the Teacher took a look at Genis, just to see him sneering at him with that look that shouted, _Ah-ha-ha, poor you._ It was that kind of thing that was a whole set-up… In other words, it was meant for Raine to get angry at **Asch** for revenge, seeing as **Asch** brutally caused him pain. **Asch** looked stunned, before glaring at him, ready to throttle the kid, if it weren't for Raine.

Anyway, let's focus on the game at hand, right? It seemed most were dodging for their life. It was really **Leon**, **Jay**, and **Rid** doing the throwing. **Annie**, well, she was the smart-nurse type. She was fit to help the injured then try to actually injure someone, which in other words, drained most of her physical abilities. Then there was Colette. Colette was pretty athletic for a girl in her own accord, but they need as many people to stay alive and Colette was no exception. Having her on the frontlines, well, with the running around a lot to get balls and avoid them, she'd trip and get hit and be called to the bleachers, thus she stayed behind with **Annie**, getting balls that fell to the back, handing them to **Rid**, **Leon**, and **Jay**.

This was surely becoming like war, was it not?

"Colette, watch out!" **Rid** shouted, about to push Colette and duck to avoid the ball heading towards her, but in the end, he tripped and landed atop her. They slid a little and ball inevitable hit **Rid** and Colette's shoulders respectively, knocking the pair out.

"Ah, ouch… Colette, you okay?" **Rid** asked, and lifted himself up and looked to realize their position. With haste, **Rid** practically hopped up, flailing him arms and saying sorry, and Colette in turn, being herself, placed the blame upon herself.

"Hah, wait till Lloyd hears about this." Genis mumbled and chuckled to himself.

It was just a small team of four. The teachers were rather difficult… until… well, it seemed Colette had done much infecting apparently. Sheena attempted catch a ball by jumping up, but although catching it, her landing was incorrect and stumbled back into Kratos, minds well they were in the back, hitting the padded wall, both of them. **Leon** took this as chance and knocked the two out. Genis snickered silently as Raine lightly glared, a salmon shaded blush filled with jealousy crawled its way onto her face. Then there was Zelos, who started a fight not too long after the event.

"Ack! Kratos, I'm so sorry!" Sheena said and removed herself, standing up straight.

"Don't mind it." Kratos replied monotonously, and the two headed to the Bleachers.

"Hey! Kratos! What're you doing, flirting with my voluptuous hunny?!" Zelos asked from awhile away from them. This seemed to merely ignite Raine's light jealousy into a more seemingly jealousy. She knew it was unlike her, but she couldn't help it.

"I am not your hunny, Zelos!" Sheena shouted back and picked up a ball, throwing it for kill like **Asch** did and hit Zelos straight in the face, walking away. Zelos seemed fine except for a small mark and complaints.

Next was **Natalia** and **Guy**'s mistake. **Guy**, who realized a ball was flying towards him from his back, turned around and dodged the ball, but then, like Sheena, lost his footing and was about to face first hit the Gym floor, but **Natalia** caught his hand through instinct, but seeing as he was so close to the floor as it was, and seeing as **Natalia** weighed much less then **Guy**, they both fell to the floor, **Natalia** on top of **Guy**, giving **Jay** the chance to knock the pair out. **Guy** half-shrieked, but not in a girlish way. **Natalia** hastily removed herself and bowed in apology to **Guy**, who got himself up as well, dusting dirt of his shirt, while he in turn, followed **Natalia**, apologizing as well.

There was **Asch**… waiting at the Bleachers to tell **Guy** to meet him the Teachers' Lounge, so he could pound him into fairy dust for doing that.

Now, back to that status of the game; **Luke**, Regal, and Zelos stood proudly as the last survivors. Their numbers matched that of **Leon**, **Jay**, and **Annie**, who were lucky enough to avoid being bombarded by their Teachers. **Luke**, with haste, quickly picked up a ball and chucked it towards **Annie**, who left herself unguarded. Seeing as **Leon** and **Jay** were to far away to ensure her survival, she was hit before the pair could call her name and warn her. That left two people on the students' team and three on the teachers' team.

**Leon**, being the quick type of person he is, picked up a ball and shot it at Zelos, but Zelos, who was not as slow either, rather then dodging, caught the ball, penalizing **Leon** and thus, sending him to the Bleachers. That all went down to **Jay**. He self-doubted he could beat three teachers, but wasn't about give in. That left Regal to knock **Jay** out. Regal, being his calm self headed to the ball and kicked it, hitting **Jay** square in the stomach, effectively winning the game.

And that is the end of our epic chapter, dear reader… or not. Heck, I, the narrator, sound like an elderly. Let's Fast-Forward this story a bit. It's like flipping the pages of a book to find out what happens at the end, something I would do.

"**A-Asch**, I didn't mean to do it on purpose!" **Guy** shouted as **Asch** through another punch in the Lounge while **Guy** hastily dodged.

"Why are you so angry about it anyway!?" **Guy** asked, ducking while **Asch** landed a kick on the wall. Well, it was a secret he was **Natalia**'s fiancée, right?

_Then there was in the Dormitory the group lodged in._

"Lloyd, guess what happened in gym today!" Genis said, now that Colette had finally left with Presea to the Convenience Store to buy some soda.

"You guys lost against the teachers, right?" Lloyd replied, sitting beside Genis on the couch, hands propped behind his head and legs crossed, sitting themselves on the coffee table.

"Well, yeah, but, you know what? Colette was about to be hit, then **Rid** tried to help her, but they both tripped and **Rid** landed right on top of Colette!" Genis explained, a wide grin spreading across his childish features.

"W-Wait! He _what_!?" Lloyd exclaimed, sitting up, albeit, wildly.

While later, after Lloyd readied his plan to beat up **Rid**, Kratos headed towards Genis, with a question.

"Genis, why is your sister ignoring every word I say to her?" He asked; it was curiosity one might say, but seeing as Raine chose to converse with Regal and Kratos the most, finding them most logical of the teachers, for her to suddenly stop replying to whatever Kratos said, pretending not to listen was unlike her.

"Who knows…" Genis said, but with his back turned, that same grin was on his face.

* * *

Finally finished! I can't believe I started this a few months ago and procrastinated this long! I'm so sorry, readers! I'll try to stop procrastinating! Damn, the school year is starting up too. A few weeks and I'll be back in the venomous place. I suppose this was the Abyss Chapter, read the title. 

I'm probably going to do this a lot. As you can see, this featured many Tales of the Abyss characters and I might do that a lot. This is a crossover story too, but mainly Tales of Symphonia. I might do a chapter featuring many characters from other Tales games, but mostly from one each chapter. Please tell me what game characters you would like featured next!

I really want to start up my stories on that I had to put on mini-pause, so I guess I might re-write the chapters. Never did like those chapters anyway.

Heh heh; Genis is plotting something.

Please, Read and Review!


	4. Authoress Notice

**Authoress Notice **I love when people review my stories, and I'm sure others do as well. I know lately I have neglected any writing or updating my chapters, but there's a reason behind it. Surely I am not the busiest person around, but how can you expect me to write without a motivation? I'm unable to write without something pushing me. It was often the reviews of my fellow fanfiction writers, but lately… Well, I lack any sort of reviews. I can look at the number of people who clicked on my stories, but how can I know if they actually went and read it or clicked it on accident…? I sound selfish, but it's true. I want to write so badly, but I can't find a reason to make myself write. I can't find reasons to write for people who merely scroll down the computer screen and then look for other stories without leaving their thoughts or feelings on my story. I'm certainly not demanding reviews, but I'm merely giving you my reason as to why I've lacked update. I've considered putting all my chaptered stories on hiatus, and writing merely one-shots, seeing as their not as hard for me, since it expels the need to update.

I'm sorry everyone, I'm truly sorry. Furthermore, lately, things have been happening between my friends and I and what not… Forgive me.


End file.
